Love Dare
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen debe casarse con Tania Denali por problemas económicos. Pero cuando conoce a Bella Swan todo cambia de rumbo ¿Sacrificara Edward su amor? O ¿Enfrentara las consecuencias de este amor prohibido?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion.

Chicas les aclaro que el prologo va a ser medio largo y esta narrado por Tanya Denali.

Estaba cincuenta por ciento segura de que era un sueño. Aunque no podia definirlo, ya que estaba en el comedor de mi casa, cenando junto a Kate y su novio Garrett, Irina y Laurent quienes tambien eran pareja, y Carmen y su esposo Eleazar. Ademas estaba la familia Cullen: Esme, su esposo Carlisle, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, Alice y Jasper quienes aun eran novios, y a la ultima persona que vi fue a Edward, quien estaba soltero y segun un acuerdo de mis padres algun dia nos casariamos. Aunque a mi no me habian preguntado nada sobre el asunto a mi no me importo por que hacia un año lo habia conocido y aunque le insisitia no le habia prestado la minima atencion, aunque tampoco mostraba interes en nadie mas, hace algunos meses habia estado mostrandome atencion y tuvimos varias citas. Lo unico que faltaba eran mis padres que siempre estaban de viaje por asuntos del trabajo, pero ya no me importaba demasiado nunca estaban, ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños o el de mis hermanas lo unico que hacian era enviarnos nuestros regalos, hacernos una llamada de cinco minutos y luego volver a trabajar. Entro Bella, una de las sirvientes de las casa, con una fuente llena de comida, aunque era tan torpe que fue a dejar la fuente en la mesa y tropezo sobre Edward este se molesto terriblemente y empezo a maldecir y luego se fue a la cocina, sus padres se disculparon y se fueron seguidos de sus hijos y mis hermanas. Entonces yo me quedaba sola alli, intentaba levantarme pero no podia, mis piernas no reaccionaron.

Me desperte sobresaltada, jadeante. Una luz brillante, impropia del clima siempre nublado de Alaska, entro por la ventana de mi habitacion. Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitacion

—Pase

—Permiso- Dijo Bella, llevaba una bandeja que contenia un baso de jugo exprimido de naranja, una taza de cafe, medialunas y tostadas. Dejo eso en una pequeña mesa que habia en mi habitacion. Luego de eso se dispuso a irse de mi habitacion

-Bella ¿Que fecha es hoy?

-Treinta de agosto, hoy viene la familia Cullen a cenar ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Si, claro solo queria asegurarme, puedes irte- Le conteste. Bella abrio la puerta y se fue probablemente a servirle el desayuno a Kate y Irina. Me fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, luego me sente en el pequeño sillon frente a la mesa dispuesta a desayunar, empezando por comer las dos medialunas, el jugo, luego la mitad de el cafe y una tostada. Cuando me senti llena fui a el baño de mi habitacion y me di una ducha para relajarme luego de esa pesadilla. Luego sali y busque en mi armario hasta encontrar una calsa ajustada color negro, una remera color azul con unas piedritas plateadas que formaban el dibujo de unos labios y unos zapatos de tacon rojos, deje que mi pelo cayera en ondas. Fui a abajo y decidi ir de compras ya que no tenia nada que hacer por ahora, ademas necesitaba un vestido para la noche de hoy. Le pregunte a las chicas si querian ir pero Kate estaba con Garrett y Irina no estaba en la casa. Fui hasta el garaje y saque mi Lamborghini color negro y me fui hacia el centro comercial. Primero fui a una zapateria donde me compre unos cuantos zapatos de tacon de varios colores y modelos. Luego de eso me fui a una tienda donde me compre un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, sin mangas color verde esmeralda, para combinar un saco color blanco corto hasta el codo, un vestido azul de una sola manga. Mientras buscaba otros vestidos, mire hacia los vestidores donde salio una chica de baja estatura, palida, de ojos color ambar y pelo corto apuntando hacia cada direccion. Recorde que era Alice, la hermana de Edward Cullen, mi novio. Adoraba esa palabra con ese nombre, Edward Cullen, mi novio. Alice me reconocio y se dirigio hacia mi

-¡Tanya que sorpresa! ¿Que te parece este vestido?- Me dijo y di una rapida vuelta. Cuando me hizo esa pregunta recien me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color azul con una cinturon fino plateado.

-Es hermoso Alice- Le dije yo

-Si estas buscando algo realmente lindo que te quede bien deberias llevarte este- Dijo ella y, no se exactamente de donde, saco un vestido corto color negro, aunque era largo por atras, apenas lo vi me encanto.

-Muchas gracias, es hermoso- Me lo entrego y luego se fue a la caja registradora y le dio la tarjeta a la joven que estaba atendiendo alli. Tome mis cosas e hice lo mismo con mi tarjeta, sali de la tienda de vestidos para poder ir al spa. Hoy seria una noche muy importante y debia estar mucho mas hermosa que de costumbre. Al llegar al spa decidi darme un masaje, manicure y luego un tratamiento facial. Me relaje y deje que Julia, la chica que siempre me atendia, hiciera su trabajo.


	2. Noticias y viajes

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversión._

_Tres días atrás..._

**Edward POV.**

Estaba algo nervioso, Carlisle, mi padre, había hablado por teléfono la ultima media hora, y ahora estaba sentado frente a mi en su escritorio. A su lado estaba Esme, mi madre, con una mano en su hombro.

—Edward, tu sabes que estamos con poco dinero ¿verdad?—Me dijo, yo asentí claro que yo ya lo sabia, junto con Emmett. Y mis padres aun no se lo habían dicho a Alice, quien era adicta a las compras, aunque últimamente no salía al centro comercial y se pasaba horas dentro de una habitación que nadie usaba donde había un gran armario, que según Emmett conducía hacia Narnia, al bosque donde estaba el faro cuando Lucy* entro al armario. Supongo que Alice ya lo habría descubierto por sus propios medios.

—Edward hay una chica, que según su padre quiere conocerte , ella tiene diecinueve. No queremos obligarte pero tal vez sea hora de que contraigas matrimonio, no queremos obligarte, pero ya hicimos un arreglo para una cena, para que se conozcan y si te agrada podría ser una posibilidad, y si no buscaremos soluciones yo pediría un traslado en el trabajo y podríamos empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?— Yo no podía asimilar las palabras que mi padre había dicho. Estaba en shock, mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar. ¡Casarme! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—Edward cariño debes entenderlo, ayudarías a tu familia, pero la decisión es tuya. No queremos obligarte a algo que no quieres, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?—Dijo Esme, pude ver en sus ojos el remordimiento, no le gustaba que ninguno de nosotros sufra, y mi reacción no le ayudaba.

—Claro, lo intentare. Pero háganme un favor; no se ilusionen demasiado sobre la idea de un matrimonio—Dije yo, en verdad no había ni la mínima posibilidad de que me casara.

—Claro, solo queremos que sepas que nosotros te apoyaremos, cualquiera que sea tu decisión-Dijo Esme, mostrándose muy comprensiva- Oh casi se me olvida, mañana nos vamos a Alaska—Esperen Alaska ¡Alaska!

—Esta bien. ¿Los demás ya lo saben?—Pregunte, tal vez debía decírselos yo, aunque Alice no lo soportaría ya que Jasper su novio y mi amigo vive en Forks y casi nunca se separan por mas de un día, y no sabia si Emmett y Rosalie su esposa vendrían, aunque Rosalie es la mejor amiga de Alice y también hermano de Jasper.

—No, todavía debemos decírselos, llámalos y le diré—Dijo Carlisle que había estado callado últimamente.

—¿Quieren que les diga?—No quería que sea Esme quien le dijera, ya que no soportaría mas remordimiento en su conciencia. Esme asintió levemente. Me levante y fui hacia afuera, mejor le digo primero a Emmett.

—Emmett. Papa y mama quieren que te diga que nos iremos de Forks—Emmett levanto los ojos de la televisión, con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? ¿A donde, hermanito?—Pregunto el con curiosidad.

—Iremos a Alaska, mama y papa quieren que me case con una desconocida—Dije yo con el mas mínimo entusiasmo.

—¿Enserio? Oh Edward, no creí que seria tan grave—Dijo el con tristeza, y también algo de sorpresa. Yo esperaba conseguir otra respuesta a la noticia—No creí que seria tan grave... tu problema con las chicas—Oh. Valla, eso si era de esperar. Emmett solo estallo en una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Y Alice? También debo decirle a ella

—En la habitación del armario de Narnia—Dijo el riéndose.

—Iré a buscarla, por cierto ¿Tu vendrás a Alaska?—Le pregunte ya que aun no sabia y iba a venir.

—¿Y perderme tu coqueteo con esa desconocida?—Dijo dándome un falso puñetazo en el hombro. Yo solo atine a rodar los ojos y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Subí los escalones, y camine el largo pasillo hasta la ultima habitación. Toque la puerta antes de entrar.

—Pase—Abrí la puerta, pero cuando entre casi no reconocí la habitación, el pequeño escritorio que estaba en la habitación cuando compramos la casa, estaba pintado de blanco y tenia unos dibujos de unas flores rosas, también había un silla que se movía, pues tenia ruedas y frente al escritorio había otra silla, pero esta no se movía. En el piso en mitad de la habitación había una pequeña alfombra roja, con bordes dorados, y había varios maniquíes vestidos con diferentes prendas. Alice, estaba buscando algo entre los cajones del armario. Rosalie estaba mirando uno de los maniquíes, cuando entre ni siquiera se volteo a mirarme, siguió continuando minuciosamente el conjunto.

—Alice, hay algo que debo decirte—Dije yo tratando de ser cauteloso con el tema.

—Siéntate— Dijo ella, yo me senté, y ella también.

—Alice, veras, la familia se esta quedando sin...—No pude terminar, ella me interrumpió.

—Sin dinero, lo se. Edward lo he descubierto hace un tiempo, yo solo fingía no saber nada, pero si lo se. Es por eso que casi no voy de compras y que me paso todo el día encerrada aquí, diseño mi propia ropa. Hay varias cosas que encontré en el sótano, y me sirvieron de mucho—Dijo ella señalando algunas cosas que tenia allí. Yo me quede mudo, pero luego reaccione y recordé que también debía decirle algo mas.

—Oh, ¿Tu haz decorado todo y haz echo esta ropa?—Ella asintió, orgullosa— Alice, debes empacar, mañana nos vamos a Alaska, a conocer a una familia llamada Denali— Ella se sorprendió, pero como sospeche no quiso ir, ya que debería separes de Jasper, su novio y mi mejor amigo.

—Yo me quedo, no quiero ir. Además debo continuar con mis creaciones. ¿Sabes? Quiero organizar un desfile, eso costaría dinero, pero estuve ahorrando, y Rose se ofreció a colaborar y ser la modelo—Vi como Rosalie sonrió.

—Jasper también puede ir, y supongo que Rosalie también ira con Emmett— Dije yo. Rosalie se acerco a Alice

—Si Emmett ira, también yo—Dijo ella—Quizás pueda ir a ver a mis primas—Eso me llamo la atención, tal vez la prima de Rosalie y Jasper fuera la chica que mis padres querían que conociera.

—Entonces, debes empacar tu maleta, Emmett ira —Yo me fui, y Alice finalmente dijo

—Si Jazz va, yo iré—Yo asentí y luego salí y baje, fui hacia la cocina donde estaba Esme, cocinando.

—Esme, todos irán, incluso Jazz y Rosalie.

—Bien, iremos todos. La cena esta casi lista, Podrias poner la mesa y avisar a todos—Dijo ella.

—Claro ¿Y que delicia ha preparado nuestra maravillosa madre?—La halague. Esme sonrió

—Ñoquis caseros con salsa—Dijo y luego me dio un beso en mi mejilla. Yo fui al mueble donde guardábamos los platos y saque seis platos. Luego saque seis tenedores y puse los platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa. Luego le avise a Emmett que ya estaba la comida. Luego subí las escaleras y toque la puerta de la "oficina" de Alice, y sin entrar les avise que ya estaba lista la comida. Alice abrió la puerta y salió, seguida de Rosalie. Cuando baje Emmett estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa esperando la comida. Rosalie se sentó a su lado. Yo me senté enfrente de Emmett y Alice al lado mío. Esme y Carlisle se sentaban en el extremo de la mesa, empezamos a comer, Alice y Rosalie le contaban a Esme sobre su idea para hacer un desfile de moda, ya que Alice amaba la moda y desde pequeña había dicho que seria diseñadora y mis padres la habían mandado a clases de dibujo haci podría tener mas posibilidades de dibujar sus diseños. Emmett hablaba con Carlisle sobre el viaje a Alaska. Luego de terminar de comer Emmett me ayudo a recoger los platos y dejamos todo para lavar. Carlisle se fue a su oficina, probablemente para organizar nuestro viaje. Esme acompaño hacia arriba a Alice y Rosalie, quienes querían mostrarle la pequeña oficina y los diseños que Alice había echo. Emmett se fue a su habitación y yo también para hacer las maletas. Cuando llegue había un pila de ropa mía, y también mi maleta, pero no estaba hecha. Seguramente Alice había elegido mi ropa luego de enterarse de la noticia. Guarde la ropa que había allí y también guarde unos libros, opte por Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Romeo y Julieta. Me acosté, y me puse los auriculares y puse a Debussy. Cerré mis ojos, relajándome con la música clásica.

Me desperté de golpe, cuando sentí que iba a caer de la cama. Eran al menos las siete de la tarde

—Edward? Edward—Reconocí la voz de Alice, pero aun así no abrí los ojos

—¡Despierta!—Abrí los ojos pesadamente.

—¡¿Que?!—Dije molesto.

—Necesito que te levantes, quiero saber si te queda esto—Dijo levantando una percha con una remera blanca, una campera negra y un pantalón de jean.

—¿Para que es eso?—Dije yo curioso.

—Esto—Dijo ella señalando el conjunto—es para que lo uses el día que vallamos a conocer a los Denali en Alaska— De pronto recordé el viaje, donde conocería a la familia amiga de Carlisle. Me levante y Alice salió dejando la ropa en mi cama desordenada. Me quite la ropa y luego me probé el diseño de Alice, me encamine a la puerta y la abrí allí estaba Alice impaciente por verme con la ropa puesta.

—¿Te queda bien?—Dijo ella mas bien afirmando, que preguntando. Yo asentí—Excelente, sácatela, debo guardarla—Dijo ella, yo me confundí, ¿por que ella tendría mi ropa?

—Alice, si es para mi, ¿por que la llevaras tu?—Le exprese mi duda

—Tengo una maleta extra para llevar ropa en ocasiones especiales, así que yo llevare la ropa que hice para todos—Contesto ella, parecía tener todo planeado. Me levante y decidí darme una sonrisa para despejar mi mente, de todo lo que tenia en mi cabeza. Luego de buscar la ropa fui al baño, me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua tibia despejara mi mente, tenia mucho en que pensar, aunque lo primero de todo era si podría casarme y fingir que tenia una vida feliz para salvar a mi familia de la quiebra. Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mi familia, ellos habían hecho mucho por mi. Decidí que lo haría, me casaría con Tanya. Luego de la cena mis padres me habían dicho todo lo que sabían de la chica, y cuando me describieron su aspecto físico y me dijeron mi nombre, la recordé: ella había venido hace un año de vacaciones con su familia(en verdad no entendía por que habían venido a Forks, no había mucho que ver aquí) y me había confesado que yo le gustaba, y también me hacia indirectas sobre que estaba soltera y que la invitara a una cita, sin embargo no le había prestado demasiado la atención y fingía no entender nada sobre sus indirectas. En cuanto me sentí menos tenso, salí y me fui hacia mi cama, sabia que luego de esa larga siesta no podría dormir, y mucho menos sabiendo que mañana me iría a Alaska a visitar a la familia Denali. De modo que agarre Cumbres Borrascosas, y recordé que luego debería guardar este libro. Comencé a leer, hasta las dos de la mañana y luego me empecé a adormilar, apague el velador y deje el libro en la mesa de luz que tenia junto a mi cama, y cerré los ojos.

Desperté y vi la pequeña figura de Alice saltando sobre mi cama. Pesadamente abrí los ojos y trate de que pare de saltar.

—Alice, ya basta. Romperás mi cama.

—No es cierto. Además en una hora salimos—Dijo Alice, que ya había parado de saltar.

—¿A donde?—Estaba confundido

—Pues obvio que a Alaska. ¿A donde mas iríamos?—Ella me contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Yo me levante, y me fui al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, luego me di una rápida ducha. Baje y Esme estaba sirviendo café y tostadas. Me senté y comenzó a tomar el café.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días, cielo—Dijo Esme. Luego de desayunar estuvimos preparando el viaje. Esme y Alice irían en un auto, Carlisle y yo iríamos en su Mercedes, mientras que Emmett y Jasper irían en el auto, de este. Luego de acomodar las valijas en los autos, nos subimos y los demás siguieron el Mercedes de Carlisle hacia Alaska.

Hola Twilighters Hermosas, espero que les guste el capitulo y recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS** :)

Atte. N. C


	3. Dia atareado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertecen a Sthepanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion y amor a Twilight.

Volvi con este fic, y quiero que sepan que en el fic es el dia sabado, porque quizas se pregunten porque Bella no fue al instituto.

* * *

Escuche un ruido. Un sonido constante, algo parecido a...

¡La alarma!

Me levante de un salto y apague el reloj alarma. Hoy tenia mucho trabajo porque venian los Cullen, una familia conocida del señor Denali, pues habian hecho un arreglo para que Tanya y uno de los Cullen se casaran.

Me dirigi al baño y me lave los dientes. Me puse un jean color azul, una remera manga larga simple de dos distintos colores verdes con unas pintintas doradas en las mangas, y mis zapatillas converse. Me ate el cabello en una coleta. Me acerque a la puerta blanca de mi habitacion, tome el picaporte y salio rumbo a la cocina para servirle el desayuno a las hermanas Denali. Cuando llegue a la enorme cocina con azulejos blancos y celestes, entre y salude a Bridgit, una de las jovenes que trabajaba conmigo en la casa

—Hola, Bella. El desayuno casi esta listo—Dijo

—Excelente, ¿te ayudo en algo?—Dije yo, aunque generalmente era yo la que cocinaba y Bridgit subia el desayuno, pero ahora tendria que llevarselo yo misma. Me puse a poner la comida lista que Bridgit me pasaba, en las bandejas correspondientes; Puse tres medialunas en cada bandeja, unas tostadas y servi el cafe en las tazas, luego me puse a exprimir las naranjas para hacer el jugo. Cuando todo estuvo preparado agarre una de las bandejas y me puse a subir la escalera tratando de no carme, y al mismo tiempo de que no se me cayera la bandeja, mientras que Bridgit subia a mi lado con dos bandejas en sus manos, le envidiaba ella no era torpe como yo, y me sentia algo culpable ya que la mayoria de veces ella hacia casi todo el trabajo. Di un pequeño golpecito a la puerta blanca de la habitacion de Tanya, y entre cuando escuche su voz. A mi lado Bridgit entraba a la habitacion de Kate

—Pase

—Permiso—Dije abriendo la puerta y entrando con cuidado, con la bandeja entre las manos. Me dirigi directamente a la pequeña mesa de cafe que Tanya tenia en su habitacion, y luego de dejar la bandeja me dirigi hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Tanya me detuvo

—Bella ¿Que fecha es hoy?—Dijo Tanya, parecia confundida

—Treinta de agosto, hoy viene la familia Cullen a cenar ¿No lo recuerda?

—Si, claro solo queria asegurarme, puedes irte—Me contesto, satisfecha. Abri la puerta, y sali de la habitacion, hacia las escaleras y luego empece a bajar la escalera, hacia la cocina, donde Bridgit se encontraba sirviendo cafe, tostadas y unos huevos fritos.

—Bridgit no tenias que hacer todo tu sola—Le reproche, y acto seguido me sente, seguida de ella

—No importa, ya lo tenia hecho para cuando te levantaste—Dijo mientras mordia una tostada y bebia un trago de su cafe. Yo comence a comer y luego le agradeci el desayuno y me levante a lavar los platos. Luego de lavarlos me levante hacia la habitacion de Tanya nuevamente para limpiar su habitacion, cuando entre no habia nadie y probablemente se habria ido de compras para conocer a su "prometido". Entre y me saque las sabanas y el cobertor y me puse a hacer la cama, luego de eso barri la habitacion y recogi la ropa sucia de Tanya y la puse en una de las bolsas que tenia. Luego de eso me dirigi a la habitacion del frente que pertenecia a Irina y deje la bolsa cerca de la puerta, hice la cama y barri la habitacion, recogi la ropa sucia y la guarde en otra bolsa. Iba a ir a la habitacion de Kate cuando me di cuenta de que alguien ya la habia limpiado

_"Bridgit" _Pense.

Me dirigi a la habitacion _"lavanderia" _y puse la ropa en uno de los lavarropas, agarre dos baldes y los llene de agua, tambien agarre algunas cosas de limpieza para poder limpiar el gran y hermoso comedor, que mas bien parecia un salon. Me sente en el piso junto a los baldes, agarre un trapo y un escobillon(N/A: El palo de la escoba). Para cuando termine de limpiar el piso, este quedo limpio y brillante, estaba realmente exhausta, me levante del suelo para ver el trabajo realizado, mire el reloj, eran las una en punto debia ir a hacer el almuerzo antes de que Bridgit hiciera el trabajo sola. Entre y no la vi asi que me dispuse a hacer algo de comida. Me dispuse a hacer algo no muy elaborado, ya que en la noche deberia cocinar mucho mas. Finalmente termine de hacer unas tortillas francesas con queso, empanadas de queso y tortillas de camarrones, de postre hice dos tartas de manzana, aunque generalmente no comian postre, deje dos tortillas para Bridget y para mi. Bridget entro poco despues y me vio cocinando, entonces ella agarro los platos y los cubiertos y los puso en la mesa del comedor. Le servi la comida a Irina, Kate y Garret, y un poco despues de que ellos empezaran a comer la puerta se abrio y entro Tanya con diez bolsas en su mano y detras de ella un hombre que llevaba diez bolsas en cada mano, ella siguio su camino a las escaleras, casi sin mirarnos

—Tanya, ¿cenara con los demas?—Dijo la voz de Bridget. Tanya se detuvo, mientras tanto el hombre siguio su camino en las escaleras.

—No, gracias. Ya almorze con unas amigas—Dijo ella, generalmente no decia "gracias" o "por favor" probablemente solo estaba preparando su actuacion para la noche de hoy. Luego me fui a la cocina y servi la comida para Bridgit y para mi. Comimos en silencio, ambas eramos de pocas palabras, cuando terminamos de comer Bridgit fue a recojer los platos de los demas y yo me quede lavando los otros platos.

Casi el resto del dia me la pase limpiando, con ayuda de Brigit, la enorme mansion de los Denali. Pero a las cinco termine de limpiar y tenia dos horas libres antes de tener que cocinar de nuevo, aunque el doble, porque Tanya nos habia hablado de esto y dijo que debiamos preparar "un banquete digno de un rey" esas habian sido sus palabras. En mi tiempo libre fui a mi habitacion, y luego de hacer mi cama me puse a buscar ropa para bañarme; Opte por ponerme una camisa celeste de mangas cortas, jeans azules y mis zapatillas, me meti en la ducha y abri las canillas hasta que el agua se entibio y deje el agua me relajara, despues de todo no tenia todos los dias mucho tiempo, entre el trabajo y mis estudios tenia muy poco tiempo, aun asi tenia que cocinar, limpiar y hacer mi tarea. Luego de diez minutos que me parecieron una eternidad (lo cual era bueno) sali de la ducha y me cambie, tambien seque mi cabello y me peine. Decidi aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenia y hacer la tarea que mi profesor me habia enviado, cuando termine vi que me quedaba media hora libre, me acoste en mi cama y cerre en mis ojos, pensando. En dos años debia irme a la universidad y yo todavia no sabia a cual ir, o que estudiar.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be._

_Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,_

_Soon no more counting dollars,_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

_Yeah._

Era mi celular, atendi antes de que empezara la segunda estrofa de la cancion*

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Bells. Al fin haz atendido, hoy te llame dos o tres veces y no atendiste—Dijo Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y ahora.

—Pues, veras Jake, no puedo tener mi celular todo el tiempo conmigo. Y bueno, estaba trabajando—Dije yo, explicando mis motivos. Escuche una risa, proviniente de el.

—¿Para las "brujas"?—Dijo el, poniendole el apodo que le habia creado para Tanya y Irina.

—Jake no son brujas, el que Tanya sea superficial y el que Irina no me registra no significa que son brujas, ademas Kate y Carmen son buenas—Dije yo, la verdad que no sabia porque las defendia, Tanya no me caia bien se cree superior solo porque en la escuela es "popular" y es una superficial, y Irina, bueno no se porque a Irina le caigo mal.

—Lo que tu digas, Bells—Dijo el, con un tono que alguien usaria con alguien que esta loco—¿Bells, estas ocupada?—Tal vez queria que fuera a La Push

—Tengo media hora libre—Dije, yo. Jacob me confirmo mis sospechas, asi que fui a mi camioneta y maneje hasta la Push. En cuanto llegue alli vi a Jacob caminando sin rumbo en la playa, baje y camine hasta el que estaba de espaldas a mi

—Jacob, pareces desorientado ¿Te perdiste? ¿Ves esa casa roja de alli?, bueno esa es tu casa—Le dije a Jacob, como si el hubiera perdido la memoria

—Ja ja, muy graciosa—Dijo el con sarcasmo, entonces nos pusimos a caminar hacia su casa y nos fuimos a su garaje donde tenia una vieja motocicleta que estaba tratando de arreglar.

La media hora se me paso rapido entre las risas y las bromas que Jacob decia. Asi que me fui conduciendo lo mas rapido que pude a la casa Denali para poder hacer el "gran banquete digno de un rey" que Tanya nos pidio. Asi que con Brigit, Sara(una mujer de unos treinta que trabaja con nosotras) y yo nos pusimos a hacer la comida juntas y luego de una hora teniamos la comida lista; Tortilla francesa con queso, tortilla de camarones, falda de cordero, empanada de queso, carne con chile, bistec de alce Solomillo, filetes de hígado, huevos revueltos, aros de cebolla, patatas asadas y judías estofadas, de postre hicimos tartas de moras y tartas de manzana(N/A: Todo eso son comidas tipicas de Alaska). Luego de poner los platos, tocaron el timbre, asumiendo que eran los Cullen fui a abrir la puerta, y alli frente a mi habia un hombre palido, rubio y de ojos celeste, y junto a el estaba una mujer igual de palida, con ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello color miel.

—Pasen—Dije yo luego de mirarlos unos cuantos segundos. El hombre sonrio, y paso, seguido de la mujer, y detras de ellos entro una joven palida de cabello negro apuntado hacia cada lado, a su lado un chico rubio de ojos celestes, detras un chico musculoso, de cabello negro y una rubia de ojos celestes, por ultimo entro un chico, solo, de cabello cobrizo despeinado y unos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a la mujer de cabello miel. Cerre la puerta y segui mi camino a la cocina, luego agarre una bandeja y la lleve a la mesa del comedor, luego continue llevando las cosas y Bridgit la sirvio para ellos. Yo me quede en la cocina un rato mas, esperando a Bridgit.

Luego, escuche pasos y me di la vuelta creyendo que era Bridgit pero me encontre con un chico de cabello cobrizo despeinado. Mire sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Gran error, me hundi en el lago profundo de sus ojos, y me quede congelada en mi lugar.

—Disculpa, ¿me dirias donde esta el baño?—Dijo su aterciopelada voz, sacandome del trance en el que estaba

—Mmm... Sigue caminando por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta de la izquierda—Dije yo, atontada. El sonrio mostrando su hilera de dientes brillantes, luego se fue. Yo sacudi mi cabeza para sacarme esos hermosos ojos esmeralda de mi mente.

* * *

Hola... Siento haber tardado tanto, no sabia que escribir, y empece las clases asi que mucho tiempo no tengo

Bueno respecto a la cancion del celular de Bella que tiene este parrafo:

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be.**_

_**Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,**_

_**Soon no more counting dollars,**_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars.**_

_**Yeah.**_

Se llama Counting Stars de One Republic. Y sobre las comidas mencionadas, bueno son comidas tipicas de Alaska, y bueno puse las que mas me parecieron adecuadas.

Aqui esta el conjunto que Bella usa:

. /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F09% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &h=375&w=570&tbnid=Sx9I8dm-1bsO6M%3A&zoom=1&docid=Snvt1dZTU2MjnM&ei=2YU3U8WCG8ql0gGy7IEg&tbm=isch&ved=0CNQCEIQcME0&iact=rc&dur=855&page=4&start=65&ndsp=27

Espero que les guste el capi, porque bueno hace como una semana que empece el capi y jamas lo podia terminar...

Bueno, estoy cansada, es tarde y bueno me tengo que ir. No olviden:

**POR FAVOR DEJAD UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS ****:)**


End file.
